


Binding Souls

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: One shot between Sam and Dean. Their souls bound together, as they follow each other to death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Character death as well as a lemon and lime  


* * *

Binding Souls

 

ONE-SHOT!

 

Summary: Sam spent most of his life watching Dean go out to bars and pick up random bodies for him to have sex with. He gets angry and jealous. So once and for all, he claims Dean as his own.

 

A/N: Sam is underage, S=17, D=21; there are two lemons in here! Hope you like, maybe a lime too…not so sure. There will be time slips. And yes, this is done from limited third. I suck at it, I know. R&R!

 

Sam was watching as Dean picked up another chick at some random bar, anger grew with in him. He wanted Dean all to himself, but he knew wishing was futile. Dean would never want him; he was his little brother for heaven sakes. But he couldn't help it, he wanted his brother. He was torn into a million pieces not understanding what he wanted. His dad told him that they were staying in town for a couple of months while he hunted in a few different locations, so he decided to play Dean's game.

 

He picked the hottest girl at his school to be his target. He hated the idea of using her, but she was beautiful, and Dean's type. Which made her even more of a target, Dean would be jealous. But the more Sam thought about it, the harder it was to do. If he wanted to stake claim, then he would have to do it on his own.

 

One evening while John was out, Sam noticed that this was his chance. Dean was sitting on the couch, shirtless. He knew that he wouldn't get so lucky at first; he knew Dean would put up a fight. Dean was watching T.V. in their motel room. Sam came out with just a towel on; he looked at Dean quickly and noticed that Dean switched his view from his show, to watch Sam. Sam smirked. He walked up to the dresser and bent down to pick his clothes from the suitcase. He heard Dean gulp quietly. That threw Sam off; he really thought that he was going to fight. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and continued the game he started. He quickly loosened the towel so it would fall when he stood up.

 

When he looked up, he saw Dean pressing his palm on his crotch. He smirked in his head, but he plastered an innocent look on his face.

 

"Dude, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, why not get dressed out here…I've got to…use the bathroom."

 

Dean and Sam said nothing about that night for a week, but everyone knew there was tension between the two, and Sam couldn't stand it. Dean wouldn't even look at him, nor even talk to unless it was about a hunt.

 

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

 

"Yeah, have you tried calling Dad?"

 

"Yeah, he said he wasn't coming home for a few nights. Dean please…" Sam was about to give everything up. Maybe he just wanted to see the hard-on that Dean had.

 

"I've got to go and get a drink, I'll be back Sammy."

 

"Whatever Dean…" Sam went to lay on one of the beds. He saw Dean look at him then left. Sam punched his pillow hard. He wanted to punch the wall but he doubt his dad would allow that. He fell asleep thinking about his brother.

 

It was two in the morning when Dean came home. Sam had woken up to the sound of the key. He was waiting to hear the sound of giggling, but it never came. He then saw Dean stand over his bed and kissed him. Sam's eyes shot wide open when he felt his brother's tongue dive into his mouth. He moaned, and closed his eyed to enjoy the feel. After a minute of kissing he felt his brother pull back.

 

"I'm sorry Sam…I shouldn't be mixing you with how I feel." Dean was about to walk away until he felt Sam grab his wrist and pulled him into a soul-shattering kiss.

 

Clothes were being pulled and ripped all over the place. Sam threw Dean on the bed and placed another kiss on his lips before moving down to his neck. Leaving little nips and marks all down his brother's torso, making a claim on the older male, unknowingly making a soul claim on the unexpected character.

 

"You are mine Dean, get it? I hate when you are screwing other bitches. We both know I could make you feel better."

 

He felt Dean nod at what he said. He heard his brother groan and felt the thrust he brother did when he bit his nipple. He toyed with one nipple for a few minutes, and then switched to the other to give the same treatment. He smiled at the noises his brother made, as well as the thrusts.

 

"Sam…please!" He heard Dean beg.

 

"What do you want me to do Dean?" Sam asked, surprised at his lust blown voice.

 

"Fuck…me!"

 

"Are you sure Dean? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

 

"Sam! Fuck me…please!" Dean whimpered.

 

Sam smiled and then placed a harsh kiss on his older brother's lips. He then pressed quick kisses down Dean's abdomen. As he reached the stomach, he noticed that Dean was quivering, so he decided to speed things up a bit by pressing three fingers on Dean's mouth. Sam gasped as he felt his tongue slide up and down before twirling each finger.

 

"Fuck Dean…" Dean pushed out the fingers and thrusted his hips. Sam smiled then swallowed Dean's member before pushing in one finger. Dean bucked up into Sam's throat, not even caring about the finger.

 

Sam hollowed out his cheeks and increased the pace of his bobbing head when he added in the second finger. He curved the two digits and pressed against Dean's prostate. He knew Dean would wonder in the future how he's so experienced with sucking cock and prepping to fuck him into the mattress, he was able to get lucky enough to find a boyfriend while they were living in town. He taught him how to give oral, where to press his tongue, at what moments. At first the duo argued about who was top and who was bottom. Sam won out by telling Shawn that he wanted someone special to fuck him, so until then, he was bottoming. Shawn understood, and allowed Sam to top. Sam pressed his tongue against the vein, and pressed against his prostate at the same time. He heard Dean whimper then babble about coming. So Sam did it again, and added a little more suction. He felt Dean's cum on his tongue. He was waiting for the bitterness to kick in but it never did, in fact, it tasted sweet. Sam allowed Dean a few moments to come down from his high before settling between Dean's thighs.

 

"Ready for me Dean?"

 

"Yes…" Dean moaned out.

 

Sam grabbed a hold of his member, and lubed it up really well before pressing it against the puckered skin. Dean gasped then groaned at the intrusion. Sam noticed the grimaced expression on his brother's face and stopped the constant pressure. Once he felt Dean relax, Sam pushed all the way, nailing Dean's prostate right off the bat.

 

Sam thought about stopping, but the tightness of Dean won't allow him too. His brother was so fucking tight, too tight for any virgin. Sam muttered something, unknowingly completing the bind that he started on his brother.

 

"You are mine Dean, all mine. I will not let anyone else take you from me." Sam continued the pounding into his big brother's body, feeling the tight passage closing its grip on his cock. He reached in between their bodies and grasped Dean's member and fist it along with his thrusting. In matter of minutes, Dean came, pulling Sam over the edge with him. Sam collapsed onto his brother and curled up into the older male's body. He felt Dean wrap his arms around him and held him tight against his chest.

 

"I love you Sammy…" Dean said before he drifted off.

 

-Six years later-

 

That bind still held true. Dean was still with Sam; they traveled together and hunted down their father for the last year. Sam felt bad for leaving Dean and hooked up with Jess in California. He noticed the hurt look in his brother's eyes, and it made him feel so damn guilty about. He wanted to apologize for breaking Dean's heart. But every time Sam brought it up, Dean shot it down. Sam really wanted Dean to understand that he loved Dean, and that he never stopped. Sam was thinking about it since their trip in New Orleans. He fell asleep, dreaming of their year together before he left school.

 

When Sam woke up, he found his head on Dean's thigh. He looked up at Dean to find that his older brother was sleeping, and that they were parked in the woods. Sam smiled. He nestled closer to Dean's hip. He froze when he felt something poking at him, and heard his brother moan. He shifted onto his other side, facing Dean when he came into contact with Dean's hard on. A smile swept up on Sam's face.

 

He started poking at Dean's erection, making his brother's breath hitch. He pulled down the zipper slowly, trying not to wake his brother. As he listened to each tooth being pulled, he was also listening to his brother's breathing, making sure that he didn't disturb his brother's sleep, yet. Sam reached into his brother's boxers and pulled out Dean's erection. Sam licked his lips before licking the slit, making Dean's hips stutter. He released a moan from his lips. Sam smiled. He closed his eyes and pulled the head into his mouth, his tongue twirling against it. Dean let another moan, this time louder, pass through those tempting lips. Sam bobbed his head down, sucker Dean deeper into his mouth, not really caring that Dean was now thrusting into his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Dean staring down at him. He pulled off Dean's member and kissed his brother deeply.

 

"You claimed me those years ago Sammy, I stuck by your claim. Now, I am making you mine. I should have done it those years ago, but I am correcting that mistake." Dean said when they pulled apart.

 

Sam allowed Dean to claim him that night. As Dean spilled inside him, he felt his soul get tangled with Dean's. Fully understanding what he started five years ago, he couldn't say he was disappointed. He was happy to be claimed by the male he loved so much, just as he claimed him.

 

-Two years later-

 

Sam was running towards Dean, couldn't believe this was happening. How the hell did the hunt go wrong? They did what needed to be done, how the hell did Dean get it? Sam was sure that he stopped it just in time.

 

They were hunting a vampire, and they used, against Sam's protest, Dean as bait. He and Bobby were watching from a safe distance. As they watched the social go down, Sam nearly got sick when he watched Dean kiss her. It was then that she gave Dean her blood, enough to turn him. When Sam noticed the smell of blood he rushed in and attacked, and killed her. Dean ran a few yards before he got stabbed by a metal pipe.

 

"Dean!" Sam was just barely there to catch him when Dean fell. Dean looked up and saw it was Sam. He smiled.

 

"You have to do it Sam…before the turn is complete, please." Dean begged.

 

"No, I can't. I won't. You're my soul mate."

 

"I know; that's why I want you to do it Sam…please!"

 

Sam finally nodded. He grabbed his machete. He leaned down and kissed Dean's lips, pressing hard. He let a few tear drops fall on Dean's face before he pulled back.

 

"Don't worry Sam…I'll find you in the next life…I promise you."

 

"You better Dean Winchester…." With those last words, Sam swung down the knife, chopping his own brother's head off.

 

-Few years later-

 

It's been a few years since Sam gave up hunting. He couldn't do it after what he had done to Dean. He still talked to Bobby and did research for the old man. He didn't know that the vampire mate was looking for him. So one night, while Sam was sleeping in his one bedroom apartment, he was murdered. His throat was ripped out.

 

Sam woke up in a field. He looked around and noticed that it was his own funeral. He saw Bobby salt and burn his bones. He smiled a sad smile and started to walk away. He hoped that one day, that what Dean said comes true. They will find each other in the next life.


End file.
